Sweet
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU-ish. Did Tsuzuki just give Hisoka a cupcake for Valentines Day? Late Vday fic. -M., co-written with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: Wow, our first fic in this fandom... BTW, this is an RP, I was Hisoka while Emerald was Tsuzuki. It was interesting xD**

_Emerald: Yeah x3_

**Monkey: And of course, Cookee's no where to be seen on this special occasion! u.ú" Anyway, we should say something epic on here! xD**

_Emerald: GAHAHAHA! I like this pairing... It's obvious. xD_

**Monkey: Lol xDD Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

"Whoo... Well, that's one stack..." Tsuzuki sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was a real shame... There were always a _ton_ of papers to go through around the holidays, and this Valentines' Day was no different. He did not think it was very good that people were killing their loved ones or themselves around this time, but, really, he could not do anything about it unless put on the job. He blew upward, trying to get a stray brown hair to move out of his light purple eyes; it did not work. He picked up his right hand again and moved it behind his ear, moving the stack of papers in front of him to the side of the desk he sat at. Twisting his body to the side, he spotted his young partner off by the water cooler, "Hey, Hisoka! Can you do me a favor and bring that other stack of papers from my office? Thanks~"

Hisoka rolled his eyes as calmly drank his cold water. It was funny how Tsuzuki thought that Hisoka would automatically say yes to whatever he asked of him.

Well, it really wasn't funny, it was kind of irritating, but Hisoka had learned to deal with it. He set the cup down on his desk and went into Tsuzuki's office without saying a word. He took a look around the office.

Pink. Red. And hearts. Lots of hearts.

Man he hated the holidays, especially this one. Because of course, one wrong thing done on Valentine's Day and it either meant a broken heart or death. Yeah, he could feel the love. Hisoka walked over to the desk and blinked when he saw there was a cupcake on top of the papers he needed to get with his name on it.

"What the... " Hisoka raised a brow. He was always weary of food in that building in case Watari had drugged it—er, experimented on it— like he normally did.

Still, it looked innocent enough. He carefully took the cupcake and inspected it a bit. It was a chocolate cupcake with pink icing on it. It seemed harmless. He glanced around the room a bit, wondering if he was being watched. When he felt nothing out of the ordinary, he took a bite of the cupcake.

He had been leaning back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. A wide smile was on his face as he hummed a cheery little tune. His eyes had been closed all that while, but he peeked one purple eye open to glance over at the wall clock. It had already been a few minutes longer than necessary for Hisoka to retrieve his papers, so Tsuzuki sighed pleasantly and pushed himself up to stand. **"**I wonder what could be taking him so long...**"** He wondered aloud, not sounding all that curious. The brunette walked briskly to his office, pushing open to door as he called in a singsong voice, **"**Hisokaa~ where're those pa--**"** He stopped himself from continuing when he noticed the blonde standing there eating a cupcake, **"**Ah! Well, well...**"**

Hisoka froze with half a cupcake near his mouth. His green eyes stared up at Tsuzuki, unblinking. He slowly brought the cupcake away from his face. What now? Maybe he wasn't supposed to eat the cupcake? Well, it did have his name on it, but there could be someone else named Hisoka that it could be for. Chances of that were slim, but still.

He looked away from Tsuzuki, feeling a warm blush spread over his cheeks. He felt like a little kid who was just caught taking a cookie out of the jar before dinner. "Um... I can explain?"

Tsuzuki could not help the impish smile that spread over his face after his partner spoke, chuckling as he approached him. He ruffled Hisoka's blonde hair before leaning down and licking his cheek, a burst of sweet sugariness exploding on his tongue. Again, he smiled at the teen. **"**You had some icing on your face.**"** With that, he took the large stack of paperwork and exited the room, not saying anything else.

Hisoka's blush darkened, not believing Tsuzuki did that. He wanted to throw away the cupcake, but it was good... He slowly ate the rest of it, then made sure his face was clean before walking out of the office. The last thing he needed was for Tsuzuki to repeat his earlier action. Hisoka looked around and saw Tsuzuki working on that stack of papers. Huh. Well, maybe Valentine's Day wasn't such a bad holiday after all.

* * *

**Monkey: Whoo! **

_Emerald: That was fun. xD_

**Monkey: Yeah, well, see you later everyone!**


End file.
